tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Cyber-Shredder
'''Cyber-Shreder- '''to cybernetyczny zestaw przebudzony do życia w Utrom Shredder Ch'rell . Jest to najlepszy program komputerowy i główny antagonista Żółwi Ninja w sezonie Back to the Sewer w serii 2003 Opis ---- Historia Cyber Shredder rozpoczął życie jako plik komputerowy; jako plan awaryjny na wypadek jego śmierci, renegat Utrom, Ch'll, stworzył cybernetyczną kopię samego siebie, wykorzystując połączenie technologii Utrom i maszynerii Ziemi. Ta kopia zawierała pełne pobranie jego osobowości za pomocą projektu Shreddera, który mógłby zostać powołany do życia na wypadek, gdyby coś stało się z jego cielesną postacią. Jednak tak się nie stało, a program pozostał niezauważony w bazie danych Klanu Stóp , zamkniętej w skarbcu danych. Zmieniło się to, gdy żywy wirus komputerowy Viral , który szukał pomocy, natknął się na skarbiec i próbował uzyskać do niego dostęp. Jednakże, kiedy próbowała wykorzystać pliki, które zawiera, uruchomiła środki obrony, a engram ją zaraził, przekształcając ją w naczynie dla Cyber Shreddera. Jednak przed śmiercią Viral zabrała żółwie, żółwie i serlinga Ninja Turtles do punktu w niedalekiej przyszłości, gdy Cyberprzestępca walczy z Niszczycielem Utromów i Niszczycielem Tengu w wojnie między klanem stóp. Potrafi się pociąć na Serlinga i zbroję Niszczyciela Utrom. Ostatecznie dołącza do siły z pozostałymi dwoma Niszczycielami, aby zaatakować Splintera i Żółwie. Kończy się atakiem Donatello, gdy wchodzi w tryb żółwia Serlinga X. Tempus Fugit Teraz budzący się do życia i posiadający umiejętności Viral, Cyber Shredder nie mógł opuścić własnej cyberprzestrzeni. Dlatego Cyber Shredder skontaktował się z Master Khan , oddanym operatorem Foot, który przejął kontrolę nad New York Foot Clan, aby uzyskać pomoc w znalezieniu sposobu na opuszczenie cyberprzestrzeni, aby podbić Nowy Jork. Karate Schooled Cyber Shredder po raz pierwszy napotkał Żółwie w cyberprzestrzeni. Nie wiedział o wygnaniu swojej cielesnej formy. Kiedy mu uciekli, dowiedział się, że Żółwie szukają swojego Mistrza Drzazgi, który Viral niedawno podzielił na bity danych, i zobaczył, że zbudowali portal internetowy, aby przywrócić ich ojca, co byłoby jego biletem z cyber przestrzeń. Coś złego Kiedy Hun i jego Purpurowe Smoki zaczęli napadać na skarbce stóp za pomocą zaawansowanych technologii, Cyber Shredder stał się podejrzliwy, ponieważ takie plany wykraczały poza Hun. Ustanowił link w Dragon HQ i dowiedział się, że Baxter Stockman w nowym ciele cyborgów hakuje bazę danych Foot. Cyber Shredder zdał sobie sprawę, że ciało cyborga Stockmana może być dla niego sposobem na uniknięcie cyberprzestrzeni. Shredder zdalnie przejął ciało Stockmana i dokonał kilku zmian, aby przypominać swój wygląd w cyberprzestrzeni. Rozszerzając ciało Stockmana za pomocą rękawic siłowych, Cyber Shredder przystąpił do rozbijania Dragon HQ i był bardzo zadowolony, gdy pojawiły się żółwie, z wyjątkiem Donatello . Jednak Stockman wyrzucił głowę i zawarł sojusz z Żółwiami, aby zakłócić kontrolę Niszczyciela. Donatello dostał się do bazy Cyber Shredder, odbierając mu kontrolę. Hacking Stockman Cyber Shredder opracował później plan, aby żółwie służyły mu. Gdy byli w cyberprzestrzeni, lokalizując grupę bitów danych Drzazg, wysłał wirusa, aby wyprał je z mózgu, myśląc, że są jego lojalnym Ninja Stóp , i nakazał im zdjąć Purpurowe Smoki. Chociaż Casey Jones , April O'Neil i Serling byli w stanie obudzić swoje ukryte wspomnienia, przywracając je do prawdziwej jaźni, Shredder wydobył z Donatello wystarczająco dużo informacji, aby stworzyć własny portal cybernetyczny w rzeczywistość. Kryzys tożsamości . Gdy portal był kompletny na obu końcach, Cyber Shredder musiał upewnić się, że działa całkowicie, przetestował go przy użyciu wirtualnych zwierząt ze strony internetowej o charakterze przyrody, wysyłając je w rzeczywistość, aby mógł odpowiednio dostroić go. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy zwierzę wyszło, zmutowało, ponieważ nadal było to dane częściowe, a następnie dokonało spustoszenia w mieście. Cyber Shredder ostatecznie udoskonalił portal, wysyłając niezmutowanego wiewiórki. Kiedy Shredder wysłał kopię Khan, okazało się, że jest całkowicie materialny, potwierdzając, że portal jest stabilny. Następnie Shredder rozpoczął przesyłanie do prawdziwego świata. Turtles zdali sobie sprawę, do czego zmierza Cyber Shredder i podczas gdy Leonardo i Raphael udali się do miejsca, w którym zamierzał się pojawić, Donatello i Michelangelo weszli w cyberprzestrzeń, aby sobie z nim poradzić. Na szczęście Don sabotował swój cybernetyczny portal, podczas gdy on sam przesyłał się do prawdziwego świata. To spowodowało, że wyszedł zmutowany i częściowo cyfrowy, co pozwoliło miotaczom strzał Turtlesa wysłać go z powrotem do przestrzeni cybernetycznej. Potem pojawił się ponownie w cyberprzestrzeni, obiecując, że uczyni swoich wrogów częścią swojego exodusu. Web Wranglers Później Cyber Shredder zdołał oszukać Żółwie, by uwierzyły, że znajdują się w prawdziwym świecie, gdy wciąż znajdują się w cyberprzestrzeni. Pozwoliło mu to szpiegować Donatello, podczas gdy on naprawiał portal internetowy, który według Cyber Shreddera roztopił się. Khan i The Foot skopiowali jego pracę, budując kolejny portal internetowy, ale Leonardo, Michelangelo i Rafael zauważyli dziwne rzeczy. Zorientowali się, co robi cyberprzestępca i powstrzymali Donatello od ukończenia portalu internetowego. Jednak Cyber Shredder użył błędu szpiegowskiego do pobrania próbki energii z portalu Turtles. To wszystko, co Khan i Stopy potrzebowali, aby ukończyć swój portal internetowy, pozwalając Cyber Shredderowi wejść do prawdziwego świata. Sprawdzanie rzeczywistości wirtualnej . Korzystając ze swojej wiedzy o cyberprzestrzeni, Cyber Shredder włamał się do centralnego centrum Nowego Jorku, przejmując kontrolę nad wszystkimi systemami w mieście. Żółwie zdołały dowiedzieć się, co robi, i weszły do centrum, by spróbować cofnąć to, co zrobił, zanim stało się trwałe. Cyber Shredder próbował użyć systemów miasta przeciwko Żółwiom, ale udało im się dotrzeć do centrum i byli wstrząśnięci znalezieniem Cyber Shreddera w fizycznej postaci. Donatello i April zdołali uwolnić miasto spod kontroli Cyber Shreddera, ale Żółwie nie były w stanie go pokonać w walce. Jednak Michelangelo użył tej samej sztuczki, którą Splinter użył przeciwko Utrom Shredderowi w pierwszej bitwie, oszukując Cyber Shreddera, aby wyciąć wybieg, na którym byli. W rezultacie upadł na elektrodę, uszkadzając swoje ciało, ale jego cyfrowy rdzeń był nienaruszony. Rękawica Cyber Shredder przebiła drut, pozwalając mu powrócić do cyberprzestrzeni, a energia, którą pochłonął w wyniku gwałtownego wzrostu napięcia, uczyniła go silniejszym niż kiedykolwiek. Miasto w oblężeniu W dzwoneczkach i bajtach powrócił Cyber Shredder. Cyber Shredderowi udało się zainfekować wirusem jeden z ostatnich bajtów danych Splintera, zanim Turtles mógł go zdobyć. Po przekształceniu Splintera w materię, Cyber Shredder użył go jako sygnału naprowadzającego, którego używał do ich śledzenia; kiedy Donatello zdołał odtworzyć Splintera, Cyber Shredder otrzymał informacje do procesu, co pozwoliło mu na powielenie procesu na sobie. W pełni przywrócony do formy fizycznej, Cyber Shredder, Khan i The Foot Clan znaleźli je na weselu April i Casey, które odbywało się w domu babci Caseya, przed rozpoczęciem pełnego ataku na Żółwie i gości weselnych. W walce Cyber Shredder próbował zabić swoich przyjaciół, sprowadzając na nich stodołę, ale udało im się uciec, zanim zostali zabici. Jednak Donatello wydobył sygnał nawigacyjny z Splintera, wykorzystując go do pobrania próbki cyfrowego rdzenia Cyber Shreddera. Ponieważ przejął znaczną część swojego podstawowego projektu od Virala, Cyber Shredder został zniszczony przez Dona i Turtle X z tym samym atakiem de-kompilującym, który zniszczył Viral, pozornie kończąc Cyber Shredder i prawdopodobnie uniemożliwiając przyszłość, gdzie trzy Niszczarki walczyły. * Tempus Fugit * Karate Schooled * Something Wicked * Hacking Stockman * Identity Crisis * Web Wranglers * Virtual Reality Check * City Under Siege * Super Power Struggle * Wedding Bells and Bytes Kategoria:Roboty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie (serial 2003) Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Męskie postacie